


Missed Connections: Circumstance Will Decide

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: Louis looked at the picture. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t. He zoomed in to get a better look. It was. It most definitely was. It was the blue bandana guy. With his wonderful, beautiful dimples. The wonderful, beautiful dimples that Louis had been searching for all week.And he was with Liam. Right now. Liam was with Louis’ blue bandana man, at Ed’s gig. The gig that Louis had slept through. Someone upstairs was having a really good laugh at Louis’ expense.Or - the one where Louis is desperate to track down the cute, fit guy wearing the blue bandana, but the universe seems to have other plans.





	Missed Connections: Circumstance Will Decide

**Author's Note:**

> Baby here we go again....
> 
> I've had this on my computer for a long time and decided to polish it up and finish it off and share it with the world. So....you're welcome?
> 
> This is dedicated to my Sassy Cactus. You are truly one of the loves of my life. I admire your strength and courage and even though I probably sound like a broken record - you are brilliant and beautiful and wonderful and amazing and I love you so! Thank you for being my friend and for putting up with all the craziness that comes along with me!!
> 
> My wonderful K - thank you, thank you, thank you for agreeing to beta for me again. Your patience and input has made all the difference. Let's do it again soon? I love you more than Louis loves dragging fans, more than Niall loves golf, more than Liam loves posting shirtless selfies, more than Harry loves gay vodka!
> 
> Title comes from "Sour Times" by Portishead (and my wonderful K).
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

 

****************************

MONDAY 

“Tell me again why _I_ need to be seen today? Didn’t I do it the last time? Can’t Liam or Zayn do it this time?” Louis ran his fingers through his hair before replacing the Burberry patterned baseball cap back on his head. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Because.”

“Because?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Because? Really? That’s all you’ve got? For fuck’s sakes Niall. And on a goddamn Monday too. Shit.” He gathered up his phone from the table, shoving it into his back pocket. He grabbed his Macbook and headed for the door of the conference room.

“Louis, stop.” He turned to look at Niall, his hand on the door handle. “Look, we go through this all the freaking time. Just go out, take some pictures, sign some autographs, do some fan service. It’ll take 10 minutes, 15 tops and then you’re done. Easy peasy. The big wigs already called them and they’re downstairs waiting for you, so just take Paul and do this, ok? Please? For me?” Niall made praying hands and pointed them in Louis’ direction. He even added a pouty lip for extra measure and sympathy.

Niall Horan was used to Louis’ displeasure for stalkers. Having been his manager and best friend for the past two years, Niall has heard Louis complain more often than not about stalkers. Niall hated them as well, but this was all part of the business and they all had their roles to play. Even if Louis hated this particular role with a burning passion.

“Fine,” Louis sighed, as he walked out of the conference room and towards the elevators, Niall hot on his heels. “But just so you know, you’re buying drinks for the next month.” He stopped, turned around, faced Niall and pointed at him. “No, scratch that.” He wiggled his finger in Niall’s direction. “The next two months.”

“Louis Tomlinson! I love you!.” Niall shouted and gave Louis a thumbs up as Louis walked onto the elevator. Louis stuck up his middle finger in return as the doors closed fully and the elevator began taking him down to the ground floor.

Louis leaned his head back against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes. Being in a boy band with his two best friends had been a dream come true, he knew he was lucky to be living his dream, but sometimes it was all too much.

They had formed One Direction four years ago in the basement of Liam’s house and had broken onto the music scene with a critically-acclaimed debut album. Their second album had just been released and it had shot straight up the charts to number one, staying on top for the past 12 weeks, breaking records along the way. There was talk of Grammy nominations and Billboard awards.

The band was currently putting finishing touches on their world tour, which was scheduled to start in New York City in just a few weeks. The guys were extremely busy promoting the album, as well as the tour, through radio station appearances and print interviews. Their tour had sold out in mere minutes and there was talk of adding more shows in the bigger cities around the world, like New York, LA and London.

The tour was scheduled to last for the next 5 months, ending just before the holidays, so it was a good thing Louis loved being in the band (and loved his bandmates). He not only enjoyed performing on stage each night, he lived for it. There was no better feeling than having an arena full of fans singing along to your songs, cheering you on and dancing along with you.

And the songs. Louis was responsible for writing the majority of the band’s songs. Louis found that writing was therapeutic to him. Being able to put his thoughts and feelings and emotions to music was euphoric and cathartic.

There was that one area that he could do without. Stalkers.

Louis hated being hounded for autographs and pictures everywhere he went. Granted, he didn’t necessarily mind signing autographs for fans or posing for pictures. But on some particular days he began feeling like a circus animal, performing tricks and being put on display, rather than a human being.

So, at 24 years old he seemed to have the whole world at his fingertips, loving every aspect of being a pop star. Well. Almost every aspect. Just once he’d like for someone to ask him how he was doing, ask him if he’s having a good day, ask him if he’s enjoying whatever city he’s in at that moment, without expecting anything in return.

The elevator doors opened and as he walked out of the building, Louis found himself surrounded by fans, aka stalkers. Louis hated that it was always the same six or seven people that he was photographed with, the same six or seven people that he interacted with on twitter. He hated that his location was constantly leaked by the label and that he was never really able to meet true fans. The ones who weren’t just there for likes on social media. The ones who truly loved Louis for Louis.

He did like Niall asked and greeted the crowd. He began taking pictures and signing autographs, smiling politely and counting down the minutes until it was all over.

As he smiled for a picture with one well known stalker, he noticed a fit guy walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the street. Louis turned his head to get a better look at him, just as the camera’s shutter clicked. He watched as the guy walked towards the university with a brunette girl next to him.

Louis turned his head completely around, ignoring the stalker’s plea for an autograph. The guy turned his head around towards Louis, pulled his sunglasses down off his nose a little and flashed him a huge, bright smile.

Dimples. That’s all Louis saw. Dimples.

The stalker shoved her phone in Louis’ face and he looked down at the picture. The guy was in the background of the picture and it was clear that he was checking Louis out as well. Louis took note of every single detail of the guy’s appearance and committed it to his memory.

He was wearing black shorts, white socks pulled up and white sneakers. Louis couldn’t make out the front of the white t-shirt he had on, but noticed he was wearing what appeared to be a blue bandana around his neck and had his hair clipped back in a barrette. He was carrying a water bottle in his left hand and Louis could see his arm was covered in numerous tattoos.

Dimples and tattoos? Louis knew he had to track this guy down immediately.

But first, he needed to get away from the hoard of stalkers that were crowding around him.

“Can you dm that to my twitter?” He asked the girl who still had her phone in his face.

“Oh my god! Are you serious?! Yes! Of course! I’ll do it right now!” She was practically jumping up and down in the middle of the sidewalk.

Louis scanned the crowd and realized his request made it seem as though he was favoring that particular girl, when all he wanted was a picture of his mystery man. “You know what?” Louis started. “Can everyone dm me their pictures? Just send them to my twitter account, ok?” He had killed two birds with one stone, so to speak - all of the stalkers were happy and content and he would be getting every single picture, every single angle of the guy wearing the blue bandana.

The crowd erupted and soon phones were being taken out, messages were being composed and Louis knew this was the chance he needed.

“Great, thanks everyone, I really appreciate it. Ok, I really need to get going. Hope everyone enjoys the rest of their day.” He called out, giving a wave as he began walking in the direction that the guy in the blue bandana was headed, Paul, his bodyguard, close behind him.

He had gone about 4 or 5 blocks but there was no sign of him. Louis pulled out his phone and called Niall.

“I need you to find someone for me,” he announced before Niall had a chance to say “hello.”

 

***************************

TUESDAY 

If Louis had been in a bad mood on Monday, he was in a terrible mood on Tuesday.

Louis had pestered Niall so much about tracking down his mystery man, leaving Niall no other choice than to get into the office early, sit down at his computer and log into Louis’ twitter account to pour through the dozens of pictures that the stalkers had sent the previous afternoon. Niall now had a pretty good idea of what the guy in the blue bandana looked like and knew exactly what he was wearing, but without a name, he wasn’t having much luck tracking him down for Louis.

“He’s probably not even gay, Lou. Didn’t you say he was walking with a girl? Could’ve been his girlfriend.” Niall had told him when they were on the phone, after having looked through all the dm’s.

“Fuck off Niall, I didn’t ask. Besides, she could’ve been a friend or sister or cousin.” Louis counter-argued.

“I would have more luck if you knew his name.”

“Yea, I know Niall.” Louis snapped. “But I only saw him for about 28 seconds and he was on the other side of the road and I was surrounded by stalkers, thank you very much.” Louis ended their phone call abruptly.

Louis had been so hopeful at first when Niall had called him, but after their conversation and as more time went on, his enthusiasm was beginning to dwindle and his attitude was turning sour.

Maybe Niall was right. Maybe it had been his sister. Or maybe his girlfriend. He probably wasn’t even gay. Or maybe he was gay, but had a boyfriend. A guy like that - tall, handsome, fit, covered in tattoos with dimples to die for - was bound to be in a relationship.

No. No. No. Louis shook his head, he was going to be positive about this. Niall WAS going to find him and he WAS going to be gay and he WAS going to be available. Louis was speaking it into existence. He was planting that seed, he had confidence in Niall.

“Louis, for fuck’s sake man, pay attention.”

“What? Yea, sorry man.” Louis snapped out of his thoughts of his phone call with Niall and his daydream about the blue bandana guy. “Um, ok, let’s take it one more time from the bridge.”

“We just did. Louis, what the fuck man? C’mon.” Liam crossed his arms. “Can you please focus?”

“Jesus Christ Liam, I zoned out for like a minute. Calm the fuck down.” Louis snapped back.

He and his bandmates, Liam and Zayn, had been in the studio all morning working on their setlist and routines for their upcoming tour, practicing with the rest of the guys that were going to be headed around the world with them, but Louis’ head and heart just weren’t into it. He was very distracted, kept zoning out and jumped every time his phone went off.

“You’ve been ‘zoning out for a minute’ all morning. It’s about a guy isn’t it? You always get like this when there’s a guy involved.”

“Excuse me Liam. Like what?”

“All love sick and puppyish, you can’t think about anything else and you snap at everyone. It happens every single time.”

“Fuck off, it does not!” Louis snapped back.

Liam raised his eyebrows at Louis. “It does too Lou and we don’t have time for that right now. We are going on tour in 5 weeks, we have shit to do. You need to get whatever guy is in your head out right now and get your head back in the game.”

“Fuck you Liam. Why can’t I do both? You have a girlfriend but I’m not allowed to have a boyfriend? That’s really fucked up.”

“That’s not what I meant. You just get so focused on the guy and everything else starts falling by the wayside. We can’t afford that right now Louis. People have paid to come see us and they’re expecting to have an amazing time and see an amazing show. We owe them that.”

“You know what? I-” Louis started before being interrupted by Zayn.

“No, you know what? Let’s take 5.” Zayn finally spoke up after hearing enough. “Louis, go take a walk or something and when you get back your head needs to be in the game, ok man?”

“Whatever.” Louis said as be brushed past both Liam and Zayn and walked out of the studio, heading for the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door leading to a balcony. Louis opened it and stepped out, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

Even though it was NYC and it was early June, the temperature wasn’t as high as it normally was for this time of the year and Louis found himself pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head. As he bent his head forward and towards the street, he looked down.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

There he was. Blue bandana guy. He was standing at the corner, leaning against the bus stop, his tattoos on display. He was standing with the same brunette girl from the previous day. But they were joined by a third person, a tall blonde guy. _Probably blue bandana guy’s boyfriend_ , thought Louis.

That didn’t stop Louis from checking him out. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He had one leg up on the fence and that tell tale blue bandana tied around his neck.

“Hey!” Louis shouted, waving his arms, trying to get his attention on the ground. “Hey!”

The guy looked around and then finally up towards Louis. He pulled his sunglasses down a bit on his nose and smiled.

Dimples. Those dimples again. God damn they were going to be the death of Louis.

“Stay there!” Louis shouted as he held up one hand, making a stop motion. “Don’t move! I’ll be right down!”

But just as Louis was about to head inside the building, the bus pulled up.

“No! No!” Louis was shouting. “Wait! Don’t go!”

The blue bandana guy hesitated, looking between the girl he was with, then back at Louis. “I’m so sorry! I….I gotta go!” he shouted, before boarding the bus with the other people who had been waiting.

“Fuck!” Louis shouted and banged his fist against the railing. He pulled his phone out and dialled. “Niall! You are never gonna believe this….”

 

***************************

WEDNESDAY

“But I don’t wannnnnnnnnnna go.” Louis whined as he flopped backwards onto his bed.

“Give me one good reason why.” Niall said, tossing Louis’ sweatshirt on top of him.

“Because it’s hockey. And hockey is soooooooo fucking boring, that’s why. It’s like the most boringest sport ever, right after golf.”

“Fuck off man, golf is not boring.” Niall said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bedroom doorway.

“Whatever you say, just please, please don’t make me go. Liam and Zayn’ll be there, why do _I_ have to go?”

“Because the last time I checked there were three of you in the band. Liam plus Zayn is only two.”

“Ha, ha very fucking funny. Seriously, I am begging Niall. Please don’t make me go.”

“Jesus christ, stop whining. Fine you don’t have to go, but the next event you’re going. No whining, no complaining, no backing out. Deal?”

“Yes! Deal! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Louis sat up, removing the sweatshirt that Niall had thrown at him and tossing it into the hamper across the room.

“You’re welcome, even though you’ll be missing out. It’s the playoffs, gonna be some damn good hockey.”

“If you say so. I’d rather be doing anything else.” Louis got off the bed, walking across the bedroom towards the bathroom.

Niall looked at Louis. “Can we at least watch on TV?”

“Fine, whatever.” Louis said. “Now go order us some takeout while I shower.”

“You’re paying.” Niall said as he grabbed Louis’ wallet from the dresser before running out of the room.

“And you’re an asshole.” Louis yelled after him, shaking his head as he shut the bathroom door.

*

After taking a hot shower, changing into a pair of sweats and an old Green Day concert tee, Louis felt like a new man.

The food had just arrived and Louis grabbed two beers from the fridge before making his way into the living room. He and Niall began eating in silence, the hockey game the only noise in the room.

“So?” Louis finally asked after devouring his plate of food. “Any luck tracking down blue bandana guy?”

Niall shook his head. “Took you long enough to ask. I thought you were gonna pounce on me the second I walked in. Sorry man. I’ve tried everything I can, but without a name there’s only so much I can do.”

Louis sighed. “Thanks anyway, I appreciate it. Maybe Liam is right and I just need to forget about him. He’s gonna be impossible to find anyway.”

“Anything for you. I just wish I had better news. I know how much you wanted me to find him, especially after seeing him two days in a row. What’re the odds?”

Louis gave him a small smile. “I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. He’s probably not even gay.”

Louis picked up his phone and began scrolling through his twitter feed. He was just about to compose a tweet to send out when Niall yelled out his name. “LOUIS!”

“What the fuck Niall?”

He looked up and Niall was pointing to the TV. “Louis! Look!”

Louis turned his head to the TV and being shown on the Jumbotron was none other than the blue bandana guy.

Louis dropped his phone and stood up. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I fucking told you that you should have gone to the game.”

“Not now Niall.” Louis watched as blue bandana guy smiled for the camera, flashing those god damn dimples again. Louis wanted to kiss and lick those dimples over and over again, every day for the rest of his life.

Blue bandana guy was wearing a black hat and a black button down shirt. And that blue bandana was tied around his neck, again. He was with the same brunette girl from the past two days and the same guy from the bus stop.

But wait. The girl and the second guy were holding hands. Louis got even more excited and began jumping up and down. “Niall, Niall! Look! He’s not with her! She’s with the other guy! Look!”

“I see that Louis.” He paused. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we still don’t know his name.”

“Shut up, I know ok?” Louis sat back down. “I should be there, why didn’t you force me to go?”

“Wait what?! You’re blaming me for this?”

Louis leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. “Why is the universe out to get me? Why tease me every single day? This isn’t fair. He’s so perfect and just out of my god damn reach for the third day in a row. Did you see him? Did you see his smile? And his dimples, ugh. His dimples are so cute. And his tattoos? He’s -”

“Louis! I think I know that guy!” Niall interrupted, hitting rewind on the remote and then paused it when the second man was shown on the Jumbotron.

Louis sat up. “Don’t play with my emotions right now, Niall. I am not in the fucking mood.”

He turned towards Louis. “I’m serious. I wouldn’t play with you. Not about this. I really think I know him. Fuck he looks really familiar. I’m gonna have to make some calls tomorrow.”

Louis tackled Niall onto the couch and kissed him on the cheek. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yea, yea, yea. Just promise me that _I_ get to be the best man at the wedding.”

Louis nodded. “Deal.”

 

****************************

THURSDAY

“Niall. Answer your fucking phone.” Louis hit “end” after leaving what felt like the 28th voicemail message for Niall. Louis wasn’t a very patient man and waiting for Niall to call him back was testing what little patience he actually did have left.

“Let’s go Louis!” Liam called out.

Louis shoved his phone into his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. “Coming!”

He walked over to the Range Rover that was waiting to take them to an album signing at the radio station Z100 downtown. They’d be performing a few songs, giving Elvis Duran an interview and then meeting fans and signing their latest release.

Louis climbed in next to Liam. “Any news?”

Louis shook his head. “Left him another voicemail. He’ll be at the station so I guess I’ll just talk to him then.” Louis sighed. “He would’ve called if he had any news though, right?”

Liam placed his hand on Louis’ shoulder as the car drove out of the parking garage. “Listen Lou, you’re one of my very best friends and I’ve always been honest with you. So I’m just gonna shoot straight. I don’t think you’re gonna find this guy. New York is a huge city with millions of people and besides, you don’t even know if he’s from New York. He could be here on vacation. It’s like finding a needle in a haystack. Sorry man.” He patted Louis’ shoulder before removing it.

Louis leaned his head back. “I know. I know you’re right but I’ve seen him three days in a row, that’s like fate or something isn’t it?”

“It’s probably just a coincidence.” Zayn said, looking out the window as they passed by the huge crowd waiting outside the station.

Louis sighed. “Yeah, a coincidence.”

The car pulled around back and into the parking garage of the radio station. Niall opened the door as soon as the car came to a stop.

“Louis! I found him! I found the second guy!”

Louis shot straight up in his seat. “Don’t fuck with me Niall.”

“I’m not. His name is Michael Mancini and he works at Paramore Publishing in London. Even have his phone number.”

“Did you say London?” Liam asked. “What’s he doing in New York?”

“Don’t know. Holiday? Business? Both? Who knows, but here’s his number if you want to call him.” Niall handed Louis a piece of paper with a name and phone number scribbled on it.

“How the fuck did you find him? What would I even say?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Ok guys, here’s the rundown for today….” Niall started explaining the events of the day but Louis had tuned him out. He was one step closer to finding the blue bandana man and that’s all that mattered right now.

Louis walked over to a secluded area and pulled out his phone. He dialled the number off the piece of paper. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he needed to take this chance.

“Hello, you’ve reached Michael Mancini. I will be out of the office on holiday from June 6th until the 20th. If this is an emergency, please dial 0 to be connected with my personal assistant Shelly Johnson who will be more than happy to help you in my absence. Otherwise please leave a message and I will return your call when I am back from America. Thanks and have a great -“

Louis hit “end” and placed his phone back in his pocket. He walked back over to where Liam and Zayn were waiting for him.

“How’d it go?” Liam asked.

Louis just shook his head and started walking into the building. Liam and Zayn followed and the three of them walked in silence into the radio station.

*

Two hours later and Louis was exhausted. They had sang four songs and had talked to Elvis Duran for what seemed like an eternity before he opened the floor for questions from the audience.

They seemed like pretty standard questions. “What’s your favorite song to perform?” “What’s it like touring?” “Do you ever get homesick?”

Then Elvis handed the microphone to a brunette woman in the crowd. She stood up and looked at Louis.

“This question is for Louis.” She said in a British accent.

Louis turned his attention towards her and his mouth dropped. It was her. The brunette woman, Michael Mancini’s girlfriend. Or fiancé. Or wife. Or whatever. It was her. And she was here.

He scanned the crowd for the blue bandana man but didn’t see him or Michael Mancini.

“Louis?” Elvis asked.

“Oh, um, sorry love, what’s your name?”

She smiled softly. “Gemma.”

“Gemma.” Louis smiled back at her. “Ok Gemma, what’s your question?”

“It’s actually a multi-part question. I was just wondering if you’re single and, if you are, is there any chance you’re _looking for someone_?” She emphasized the last part of her question and then raised an eyebrow to him before waiting for his response.

He felt his mouth instantly go dry. This couldn’t be happening could it? But it was, and in front of a crowded audience that was being broadcast all over the internet.

He took a deep breath before he started. “Well, actually I am single.”

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Louis smiled softly. “Um, thanks, I think. As for your second part, I am most definitely looking for _someone_.” He emphasized the ‘someone’ and raised his eyebrows towards her, hoping his look conveyed that he wasn’t necessarily looking for a woman.

“Duly noted.” She said into the microphone before handing it back to Elvis.

“Ok, everyone, that’s all the time we have for today. I’d like to thank Louis, Liam and Zayn…”

The crowd erupted into more applause and cheers and everyone began standing up and walking towards the front.

Louis lost sight of Gemma. He silently cursed because this simply could not be happening. He was so close to finding out the blue bandana guy’s identity.

“Did you see where she went?” Louis asked Liam, who had begun greeting fans.

“Who?”

“The brunette, Gemma.”

Liam shook his head, “No, sorry man I didn’t.”

Louis tried to get Niall’s attention, but he was deep in conversation with one of the producers from the morning show.

He was stuck. He couldn’t just leave to chase after Gemma, even though everything inside him was telling him to. But at least he had her name and had made it known that he was single and looking.

Plus he had Michael Mancini’s name and employer. It was a starting point, right?

 

****************************

FRIDAY 

“Today. Today is the day.”

Louis was at his desk and had just logged into twitter. He was determined that today was the day he was going to find the blue bandana man.

He typed ‘Michael Mancini’ into the twitter search bar. About 1,000 results. Shit, ok. He typed ‘Michael Mancini Paramore Publishing’ and crossed his fingers before hitting the enter button.

One result.

 _Jackpot,_ Louis thought as he clicked on the profile.

It didn’t seem like Michael used his twitter much. His last tweet was from February. _Ok, don’t panic,_ Louis told himself.

He clicked on Michael’s following link and scrolled through, looking for either Gemma or the blue bandana guy.

After scrolling for a minute or two, Louis hit the jackpot again. He found a profile for a Gemma and clicked the page.

There she was. Gemma. Gemma Styles.

Louis scrolled through her timeline. She tweeted an awful lot but nothing pertaining to what Louis was interested at this moment. It was mainly political retweets, some tweets about mental health, some tweets about beauty products, some tweets about One Direction and some tweets about her time in New York so far.

He clicked on her following list to see if he could find the profile he was so desperately seeking. Nothing looked promising, so he decided to send her a direct message.

_Gemma,_

_It was wonderful talking to you yesterday. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to speak with you further afterwards. I look forward to answering any more questions you may have and look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Louis_

He read over it a dozen times before hitting ‘send.’ He didn’t want to sound too desperate, even though he most definitely was.

His phone rang and he answered. “‘Ello.”

“Louis, my good man. It’s Ed.”

“Hey Ed, how are you mate?” Louis logged out of twitter and powered down his computer.

“Good, good. Listen, I am calling to invite you to Sylvie’s. I’m playing a gig there tonight and tomorrow and there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Ed.”

“Louis.”

He sighed. “I appreciate the invitation but -“

Ed interrupted. “Uh-huh, no buts. Well, except the one attached to my mate. Harry. He just moved here, doesn’t know a lot of people and I think you’d really like him.”

Louis sighed again. “I’ll think about it, ok?” He got up from his desk, it was only 6pm but he was exhausted. He stretched and left the second bedroom that he used as his office and headed towards the living room.

“I’m serious Lou. You and Harry would get along so well, I just know it.”

“Like I said, I’ll think about it. I gotta get going, take care Ed.” He hit ‘end’ and tossed his phone onto the coffee table. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He scrolled through a few channels before deciding on “Grease” for the umpteenth time. He flopped onto the couch and was asleep within minutes.

*

When he opened his eyes again, his apartment was dark, except for the light coming from the tv. He picked up his phone to see what time it was.

2:26am

Shit, he hadn’t meant to sleep so long. He scrolled through his notifications.

The majority were text messages from Liam, asking where Louis was and why he hadn’t shown up to Ed’s gig. He had some twitter notifications and that’s when he saw that Gemma had messaged him back. He opened the twitter app on his phone and then clicked on the message.

_Louis,_

_Thank you for the message. It was wonderful talking to you and I’m sorry I couldn’t stay after the question portion. I would have loved to have spoken to you some more. In fact, I was at Sylvie’s tonight with my brother, Harry, and was hoping you’d be there with the rest of the band. I’ll be out of town for the weekend with my boyfriend, but look forward to hearing from you soon_

_All my best,_

_Gemma_

Wait. Harry? Ed’s friend was named Harry? Gemma’s brother was named Harry? What was going on?

Just then a notification from Instagram popped up.  

_Liam Payne has posted a new photo._

Louis logged into Instagram and almost threw his phone across the room when he saw the caption.

_Me and my new mate Harry._

Louis looked at the picture. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t. He zoomed in to get a better look. It was. It most definitely was. It was the blue bandana guy. With his wonderful, beautiful dimples. The wonderful, beautiful dimples that Louis had been searching for all week.

And he was with Liam. Right now. Liam was with Louis’ blue bandana man, at Ed’s gig. The gig that Louis had slept through. Someone upstairs was having a really good laugh at Louis’ expense.

But wait? Blue bandana man now had a name.

Harry.

Ed’s Harry. Gemma’s Harry. Louis’ Harry.

He quickly dialled Liam’s phone and began pacing his living room back and forth waiting for the facetime call to connect.

“Louis, mate where are you? You missed an awesome gig, Ed was amazing. And I made a new friend, Harry. What a nice guy. He kept asking for you.” His words were slurred and Louis knew he wouldn’t be getting very many straight answers, but he had to try anyway.

“Liam are you still at Sylvie’s? Are you still with Harry?”

“Harry! Harry! C’mere mate!” Louis watched as the mystery man who he’d been looking for all week appeared on screen. Liam handed him the phone and went off in search of his girlfriend from what Louis could make out from Liam’s slurred speech, leaving him and Harry alone.

“Umm, hi.” Louis said, smiling softly.

Harry smiled brightly back, showing Louis those wonderfully adorable dimples. “Hey. Listen it’s really loud in here, hang on, I’m just gonna go outside real quick. Hang on, ok? Don’t hang up.”

 _A British accent,_ Louis thought to himself. _Dimples, tattoos and an accent._ Harry was going to be the death of Louis, but what a way to go.

Louis couldn’t hide his excitement. “No! No, I won’t. I won’t! I won’t hang up!”

Louis watched as Harry weaved through the crowd, excusing himself and making his way to the sidewalk outside the club in mere moments.

“Ok, sorry about that.” Harry said, “It was so loud in there.” Harry crossed the street, away from the club, making sure that he could hear Louis without any interruptions. “Much better. So, hi.”

“Hi.”

“I have to admit, I was a little bummed you never showed tonight. Everyone kept telling me you’d be here.” If Louis thought Harry was attractive from across the street or even five stories up, seeing him over facetime proved that Harry was simply beautiful. Not only did he have adorable dimples, but his green eyes were magnificent. They actually sparkled. Louis was definitely attracted to Harry, but had no indication if Harry felt the same.

“I know, I was supposed to make an appearance for the label and to support Ed, but I, um, I fell asleep and just woke up a little while ago.”

“I didn’t mean like that. Ed said, well, never mind what he said. So you weren’t standing me up after all then?”

Louis was speechless for a moment, that was confirmation that Harry was interested in him. “Umm.”

“Just promise me you won’t fall asleep tomorrow night. I’d really like to see you. You know, in person.”

“What? What’s tomorrow night?”

Before Harry had a chance to answer, Louis saw Liam bump into Harry, who called out “No!” as the phone went flying out of his hand and down the sewer grate he was standing next to.

Louis was helpless and could only watch as the sound muffled and the phone screen went black.

He fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes. “Who the hell did I piss off in a previous life?”

 

****************************

SATURDAY 

“Louis, for fuck’s sake. You look fine. No you look amazing. Gorgeous. Hot. Fuckable. Now can we pleeeeeeeease go?”

Louis took one final look at himself in the mirror and turned towards Liam. He had picked out his best pair of black skinny jeans and a red scoop neck t-shirt. “You’re sure I look ok? What if Harry shows up? He said something about tonight before you slammed into him and made him drop the phone.”

“Oh Jesus Christ Louis, you look wonderful. And in my defense I was drunk. Also it was my phone so I’m not too happy about it either. Now if you’re all done, let’s go.”

Louis sighed. “Fine.”

*

The crowd at Sylvie’s was electric. There were people dancing and singing along to Ed’s songs. Louis, Liam and Zayn made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks.

They zig-zagged their way through the crowd and found a spot to the right of the stage. Louis leaned against the wall while Liam pulled Zayn out onto the dance floor, leaving Louis alone.

He scanned the crowd, looking for Harry, but it was too dark and he couldn’t see anyone’s face very well.

Louis had tried texting Ed for Harry’s contact information, but hadn’t heard back from him. Gemma was away for the weekend according to her dm to Louis, but he had written back to her anyway, in a last ditch attempt to get in touch with Harry.

So Louis did what any desperate man would did. He scoured twitter and instagram all day looking for any profile matching Harry. He hadn’t been successful which actually surprised Louis. Who didn’t have a twitter or instagram account?

But knowing that Harry didn’t have either made Louis feel a little better, in a weird way. At least Harry wasn’t ignoring him per se and it explained why Harry hadn’t reached out to him after Liam’s phone went flying down the sewer.

All he knew was that Harry had mentioned something to Louis about tonight and while Louis didn’t know exactly what he had meant, nothing was going to keep Louis from attending Ed’s gig tonight. He was closer and closer to Harry every day and he could feel that this was it.

Tonight. Tonight was going to be the night.

He was looking at his phone. 11:17pm, no new notifications, when he heard “wanna dance?”

Louis, hoping it was Harry, turned and his eyes met a blonde man wearing a green polka dot shirt. He was tall and handsome, but he wasn’t Harry.

“Actually I’m waiting for someone.”

“Well they’re not here now, are they?”

“Not now but I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

“So why not dance with me while you wait? C’mon, just one dance?”

Louis sighed. “Ok, but just one.” He reasoned that being in the middle of the dance floor would give him a better vantage point to look for Harry.

The man took Louis’ hand and lead him out onto the dance floor. They faced each other and Louis felt the guy’s hand on his hip as they began moving to the music. Louis had to admit that he was attractive and a good dancer and before long Louis found himself having a pretty good time.

One dance turned into two and then two turned into three. During the third dance, Louis felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Just as he was about to turn around he felt hands grab onto his waist and a deep voice with a British accent whisper into his ear. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Shivers were being sent down Louis’ spine and blood was rushing to his dick. He knew immediately who it was.

Harry.

He tried to turn around, but Harry wouldn’t let him, holding his waist, pulling him closer so that Louis’ back was flush with Harry’s chest. “I asked you a question.”

Louis leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, turning his face towards him. “Da, dancing. Just dancing.” He said timidly.

“Doesn’t look like just dancing to me.”

Louis’ dance partner spoke up. “Is this guy bothering you?”

Harry ignored him and continued to whisper roughly into Louis’ ear. “I don’t like it. I don’t like seeing you with someone else.”

Louis cleared his throat and spoke up. “No he’s not bothering me. This is the guy I was telling you about before, the one I was waiting for.”

Louis thanked him for the dances and he excused himself, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

“I wasn’t with him, you know? I was-”

”Waiting for me? Sure didn’t seem like it. Didn’t seem like you were thinking of me at all.” Harry interrupted Louis and lead him off the dance floor, steering him towards the back wall.

Louis had to put his hands out as they approached the wall and Harry pushed him up against it. Harry placed his hands on top of Louis’ and pressed into him, causing Louis to feel how hard Harry was. For the first time Louis noticed how large Harry’s hands were, how long his fingers were. Fuck if Louis didn’t want those hands all over him, those fingers inside him.

Louis couldn’t help himself - between the jealousy and the manhandling and Harry’s hard dick and large hands and long fingers, he found himself letting out a small moan.

“You want it already don’t you? Already hard and moaning, just look at you. You’re practically begging for it, aren’t you? Willing to just give it to anyone weren’t you?” Harry said into Louis’ ear, his voice deep, his words deliberate, Louis’ skin breaking out in goosebumps, his hips pushing back into Harry, as if they had a mind of their own.

“No….no..I wasn’t. I was...looking….for you, waiting….for..you. Only..only..you.” Louis stuttered.

“That’s more like it.” Harry turned him around and Louis’ back met the brick wall. Harry kept Louis’ hands pinned above his head. He bent his head down and his lips hovered closely to Louis’ and Louis could see the beginnings of a smirk appear on Harry’s face.

For the very first time they were face-to-face and Louis was able to get a really good look at Harry. He had big eyes and from their facetime call Louis knew that they were green. But here, in the dimly lit club, they were dark. Louis wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of lights or if it was because of something else. His lips were pink and perfect and Louis wanted them all over his body. He was wearing a pink button down blouse, with all but two buttons fastened, showing off chest tattoos that Louis wanted to lick all night.

“Tell me what you want.”

Louis’ mind was racing with all of the things he wanted Harry to do to him, yet he was completely speechless. Harry was crowded into him and Louis could feel Harry’s dick against his leg. Louis had his back against a brick wall, Harry’s hands on his waist and Harry looking down at him like he was the first meal Harry was going to consume in weeks. Every cell in Louis’ body was on fire and he was aching for Harry to touch him, really touch him.

“I -” Louis started, “I want….” his voice trailed off when Harry removed his hands and suddenly grabbed Louis’ ass, pulling him in close, causing their dicks to brush against each other. Any coherent thought Louis might have had immediately vacated his brain, leaving him a mumbling mess as he reached out and grabbed onto the front of Harry’s shirt. “I….”

“I’ll tell you what I want then.” Harry moved his lips across Louis’ jaw. “I want to touch you. I want to lick you. I want to taste you. I want to see the way you move for me. I want to see what you look like when you’re coming all over me. I want -” Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip. “I want to be inside of you, watching as you ride me, getting yourself off on my cock.”

Louis slammed his head against the wall and closed his eyes, Harry diving right in and licking both of his lips slowly, deliberately teasing Louis, driving him crazy. Driving him wild. Driving him mad.

“I want you to come home with me.” Harry whispered as he gently brushed his lips against Louis’.

Louis had had enough and grabbed Harry’s face, crashing his lips into Harry’s. At the urging of Harry’s tongue, Louis opened his mouth and moaned when their tongues finally found each other’s. Their kiss turned very dirty, very quickly and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I see you met Harry.” Liam said as he walked by the couple. Louis gave Liam the middle finger without breaking their kiss. He had Harry’s tongue in his mouth, Harry’s hands on his ass and he wasn’t going to allow anyone, especially Liam, to interrupt them.

“Nice seeing you again Harry!” Liam called out, laughing as he walked away, leaving them making out against the back wall of the club.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, landing on the back of Harry’s neck. He grabbed Harry’s hair and felt Harry’s breath hitch. Louis’ dick was impossibly hard and he was close to coming in his pants, untouched, just from kissing Harry. He couldn’t imagine what having Harry actually inside of him would do to him.

Harry broke their kiss, pulling apart. Louis looked up at him. His eyes were dark, his lips were swollen and red and his hair was a mess, but god damn he was the most beautiful man Louis had ever seen and the way he was looking at Louis was making his dick throb.

“You’re coming home with me.” It wasn’t a question or a statement, it was a command and it was all Louis could do to nod. He was incapable of forming words and when Harry grabbed his hand and started leading him through the crowded bar, Louis went willingly. Louis would follow Harry anywhere if it meant having Harry’s hands touching him, Harry’s tongue licking him and Harry’s dick thrusting inside of him.

Once outside Harry pushed Louis against the brick wall next to the entrance. Louis could definitely get used to being manhandled and pushed against walls by Harry. His lips met Louis’, who was running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“The things that I’m gonna do to you.” Harry said into Louis’ mouth. All Louis could do was moan and open his mouth for Harry, willing to give Harry whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted it and whenever he wanted it. He was desperate for Harry, who seemed just as desperate for Louis based on the throbbing dick that Louis could feel against his leg.

A taxi pulled up to the curb and Harry climbed in, pulling Louis onto his lap before shutting the door. Louis leaned over Harry, his hands on the back of the seat and his legs straddling Harry who was grabbing Louis’ ass.

Harry gave the driver his address before diving into Louis’ mouth once again. Louis found himself grinding against Harry, looking for friction. “Harry,” he moaned.

“Right here baby.” He said into Louis’ mouth. “I’m right here.” Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and grabbed the back of Harry’s hair. “That’s it. Oh.” Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth, as he felt Harry’s hands on his hips, massaging and moving Louis back and forth. If they didn’t get to Harry’s place soon he was going to come in his pants, in the back of this taxi.

Thank god that at that moment the taxi came to a stop. They broke apart so that Harry could pay the driver, giving him an extra tip for having to listen to Louis and him moaning in the backseat and climbed out after Louis.

Harry opened the door to the building for Louis and followed him inside. Harry led them down the hall, stopping in front of a door on the first floor. Louis leaned against the wall as Harry unlocked the door and opened it.

Harry turned to him, grabbed the back of Louis’ thighs and picked him up, sliding him up the wall. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around Harry’s waist as they walked into the apartment. Harry slammed the door closed with his foot and kicked his shoes off, sending them flying somewhere inside the dark apartment.

Louis looked from Harry’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. “Kiss me.” Louis begged and Harry smiled, joining their lips, searching Louis’ mouth for his tongue as he carried Louis towards the bedroom.

After a moment Louis felt himself being lowered onto Harry’s bed, Harry breaking their kiss as he pulled back, standing up. He began undressing Louis, tossing clothes in every direction. Harry started at kissing the triangle tattoo on Louis’ ankle, making his way up Louis’ leg, peppering it with kisses and licks as he traveled north towards Louis’ inner thigh.

Before he knew what was happening, Louis was flipped over, landing on his hands and knees. “Look at this ass.” Harry said, beginning to massage Louis’ ass. “This ass was made to be worshipped.” He leaned over and grazed his teeth along Louis’ left cheek. “And that is exactly what I intend to do.”

“Oh my god.” Louis gasped as he felt Harry’s warm tongue licking at his hole. Louis tried to fall onto the mattress, but Harry was holding his hips in place, pulling him closer as he continued lapping at his hole.

Harry knelt down at the side of the bed behind Louis, who was searching for something to grab a hold of - the comforter, the sheets, the edge of the mattress - anything he could get his hands on. “Har, Harry, oh fuck.”

Harry pulled back. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Yes, oh god, yes. So good. Don’t...don’t stop.”

“I know you can be louder than that. I know that you’re the loud one of the band. I want my neighbors to hear how good I’m making you feel. Want them to hear how you’re falling apart for me.”

Harry pressed his tongue harder and slipped his tongue slowly inside Louis.

“Oh my fucking god.” Louis yelled out. “Holy shit.”

Harry began fucking Louis with his tongue, his hands grabbing Louis’ ass, holding his cheeks open so he could get deeper inside.

Louis was mumbling and cursing, pulling the bed sheets off the mattress so he didn’t hear as Harry fumbled through the bedside drawer, rummaging around for a bottle of lube. But he did feel as Harry rubbed a finger against his rim and slowly slipped it inside, alongside his tongue.

“What….oh fuck.” Louis was moaning, loudly, just like Harry wanted, letting all of his neighbors hear how Harry was taking him apart, piece by piece. He began thrusting his hips, desperate for friction. When he couldn’t find any, he reached his hand down to his dick.

Harry pulled his tongue out, kissing Louis’ cheek, fucking his finger in and out, adding a second. “No. No touching,” swatting Louis’ ass when he saw Louis touching himself.

Louis whined and let go, grabbing onto the sheets again. “I need….Harry….I need to come, please.”

“You will, I promise, but no touching. You can do that for me, right? You can be good for me can’t you?” He leaned in and licked a stripe from Louis’ balls back to his hole. “Can’t you?”

“Ye….yes. Oh god yes, I can be good.”

“I know you can.” Harry said as he continued licking Louis. “Do you think that guy from the club would eat you out like this?” Harry pulled his fingers almost all of the way out before pressing them all the way in and down towards Louis’ prostate. “Answer me. Do you? Do you think he would finger you like this? Spread you open like this?” He kept finger-fucking Louis and when Louis didn’t respond, Harry repeated, “answer me.”

“No…..no he wouldn’t. Harry….please. Please. Please. Please make me come.” Louis was begging, but he didn’t care. No one had ever made him feel so good before and if he needed to beg for release, then that’s what he was going to do.

Just then Harry found Louis’ spot, causing him to scream out. Harry continued making contact with it and leaned over, exhaling hot breath over Louis’ hole and as soon as Harry touched his tongue to it, Louis’ body spasmed. He felt Louis orgasm as he clenched around his fingers and go silent.

Harry gently pulled his fingers out of Louis, wiping them on his shirt, before tugging it off and tossing it aside. He turned Louis over and out of the wet spot that he had just created. “Oh god,” Louis finally said after several moments of silence. Harry grabbed Louis’ arms and pulled him to a sitting position, tugging his shirt off as well.

Louis reached out and grabbed the waistband of Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Harry groaned as Louis pulled them down, finally freeing his dick. He leaned forward, kissing the laurel tattoos that covered Harry’s lower abdomen, then licked the precome that was leaking from Harry’s tip. And then in one fast motion, took Harry into his mouth, causing Harry to grab onto Louis’ hair and throw his own head back.

“Fuck, Louis. That mouth. Oh baby right there. Oh yeah, right there.” Hearing Harry praising him got Louis turned on all over again. Now his neighbors were going to hear Louis taking Harry apart. Louis kept up his pace, bobbing up and down on Harry’s dick, while Harry continued moaning and praising Louis’ mouth. Louis couldn’t get enough of hearing Harry, wanting those noises He looked up to see Harry looking down at him. “You make me feel so good, can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Louis pulled off with a pop. “Want that.”

Harry leaned him back onto the bed and grabbed the condom from the side table. He opened the package and rolled it down onto his dick before drizzling more lube over it. He climbed on top of Louis who had opened his legs wide to allow Harry better access. Harry lined himself up with Louis’ entrance and began pushing inside.

Harry inched himself deeper inside of Louis. “Taking me so well, aren’t you? So perfect.”  Soon he had completely bottomed out and felt Louis grab onto his forearms, his back arched, his head back. “Look at me, Louis.”

Louis looked up at Harry and for a moment neither said a word. Louis was sure he looked like a hot mess - hair sweaty and tangled, eyes black, lips swollen and red - yet Harry was looking at him as though he had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life. Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself and make sure he didn’t end this before it even got started.

“You are so beautiful,” Harry said as he leaned down to kiss Louis, who wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry began thrusting in and out of Louis, slowly at first, but then gradually picking up the pace. Just when Harry had found the perfect rhythm, Louis spoke. “Wanna ride you.” If Harry thought Louis was perfect before, this absolutely sealed it for him. He quickly turned them over, making sure he didn’t pull out of Louis.

Louis straddled Harry and began grinding his hips, his hands on Harry’s chest for support. Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thighs and massaged, “Oh god Louis, Jesus you feel amazing.”

Louis felt Harry thrust his hips up. “Fuck Harry.” They kept up the steady pace, both panting and moaning. Harry reached and took Louis’ dick in his hand and began jerking.

“Oh my god, I’m so close, don’t stop Harry, please, please don’t stop.”

“Baby, I never wanna stop.”

Louis ground down on Harry and was soon coming between them. That was all it took for Harry to follow him, coming into the condom with a loud, long moan. Louis collapsed on top of Harry and it took them a few minutes to catch their breaths.

Harry gently turned them over and eased out of Louis. Louis whined at the loss and Harry kissed him, “I know baby, I know.”

Harry got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a towel for Louis, but by the time he was back Louis was fast asleep. Harry climbed into bed next to him and pulled him in close and soon falling asleep himself.

 

****************************

SUNDAY 

Louis woke up to Harry plastered to his back and a smile on his face, even though Harry felt like a ton of bricks on top of him. Louis’ ass ached, in the most perfect way. And so did his heart.

He had all but given up hope of finding Harry the night before at the club, but then fate had finally decided to have mercy on Louis and Harry found him instead, on the dance floor. Which had lead to the most amazing sex Louis had ever experienced. He had truly never been happier. Could this thing with Harry be for real?

Louis slipped out from under Harry and headed towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on and climbed in, letting the water run over him, washing his thoughts down the drain.

After a few moments he heard Harry enter the bathroom and the shower. He came up behind Louis and kissed his shoulder blade. “Mornin’ beautiful.”

Louis couldn’t contain his smile and decided he could definitely get used to waking up like this. “Mornin’ yourself,” he said as he leaned back and let Harry wrap his hands around Louis’ waist. “I could get used to this.”

“Mmmm, me too.” Harry turned him around and kissed him gently. “Stay with me.”

Louis looked up at him and knew at once he wanted to spend every possible minute with Harry. In Harry's arms. In Harry's bed. In Harry's life.

“There’s no place else I’d rather be.” He opened his mouth for Harry and their kissed turned passionate instantly. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as he felt Harry’s hands begin to roam his body.

Harry took Louis’ dick into his hands and Louis couldn’t help but moan into Harry’s mouth. Harry begin jerking them both off together and when they both came together, Louis knew that he would never be able to get enough of Harry.

They kissed slowly and tenderly under the water until it started to get cold and they were forced to leave the shower. They returned to bed where Louis learned he hadn’t been the only one searching that week. Harry had spent the entire time trying to track Louis down.

“Wait, what?”

Harry laughed. “I swear. I was driving Gemma crazy, dragging her all over the city. Monday she showed me a tweet that said you’d be greeting fans outside the Sony offices, so we walked over but you were surrounded by a huge crowd.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Then on Tuesday someone that Gemma follows tweeted that you would be at the studio practicing and so she agreed to go with me. But as we waited outside Gemma came down with a really bad headache and I needed to take her back to my place.” Harry continued as Louis climbed on top of him, straddling his lap.

“And Wednesday?”

“You were supposed to be at the hockey game. I dragged Gemma and Michael with me, even though I hate hockey, but you never showed. Only Liam and Zayn. Thursday Gemma took my ticket to the radio thing because I had a meeting with my publisher. Friday Ed told me you’d be at his gig and Liam kept texting you, but you never showed.”

“The last time I ever take a nap.” Louis joked and Harry began massaging his thighs, as Louis leaned over him.

“But then we facetimed and I was so sure we’d actually get to have a decent conversation and settle on a meeting place, which ended with Liam’s phone in the sewer. Then finally, finally, I made it to the bar and Ed’s gig and I knew we were going to be in the same place at the same time.”

Louis began kissing Harry’s jaw. “Go on.”

“I walked in and found Liam who said he saw you on the dance floor with some guy and I just snapped. A week’s worth of frustration had been building up and as soon as I took one look at you with that other guy I just lost it. I wanted you all for myself and so I walked over and basically took you away from him.”

Louis stopped and looked at Harry. “I was never with him.”

“That’s not what it looked like. I was going to just walk out but something inside me couldn’t bear the thought of someone else having their hands on you and I just found myself walking up behind you.”

“Do you think?” Louis sighed, he had to know how Harry was feeling, so it was now or never. “Do you think we could make this work? This thing between us?”

“I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Even if it means missed connections and sewer phones?”

Harry laughed, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry’s, letting any doubt he may have had go.

 

***************************

2 years later…..

8:20pm. Louis checked his phone for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes. Where was Harry? Their reservation was for 8 and Harry was never late, if anything he was always at least 5 minutes early.

He had tried calling and texting, but Harry wasn’t responding. Louis was starting to get a little worried and was trying to keep himself from thinking the worst. He hadn’t wanted to call Harry’s parents or sister and worry them as well, but he was beginning to get desperate.

His phone rang. “Where are you?” he asked when he saw Harry’s name appear on the screen.

“About to ask you the same thing, where are you?”

“What? I’m here already, I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Harry started. “I’m here already. Have been since 8, like we said, but I don’t see you anywhere.”

“I’m at the table by the marble statue.”

“Louis, what are you talking about? There’s no marble statue.”

“Yes there is Harry, I’m looking right at it.”

“Louis, I am telling you there is no marble statue in Chez Michel.

“Wait, did you say Chez Michel? The restaurant on 6th Avenue? We said Chez Michelle, the one on 12th.” Louis couldn’t believe it. Yet another mishap in a long line of mishaps that happened over the course of their relationship. Like the time Harry flew into Portland, Maine and Louis was waiting for him in Portland, Oregon. Or the Halloween when they decided to go to Liam’s party as Batman and Superman, yet they both dressed up as Batman. Or last Christmas when they bought each other the same exact present - vacation tickets to Hawaii.

“Fuck, not again.” Louis said as he hung up and threw a $20 bill on the table. He rushed out of the restaurant and headed towards 6th Avenue.

He got about halfway when he saw Harry rushing towards him. He called out and they ran to each other. “Why do we keep doing this?” Louis asked.

Harry started crying.

“Baby.” Louis pulled him in closer. “Baby, it’s ok, it’s not that big of a deal, we’ll just go somewhere else. We can celebrate our anniversary anywhere.”

“It’s just…” Harry started. He pulled back and looked at Louis. “I just wanted everything to be perfect tonight. And I messed everything up.”

“Oh baby, you didn’t mess anything up. It’s just what we do apparently. The universe likes….Harry, baby, please don’t cry. I promise you didn’t mess anything up. I messed up, I should’ve confirmed with you this morning before I left for the studio. C’mon let’s go home.”

“No, I have to do this or I’ll chicken out again.”

Louis looked at him, confused. “Do what?”

Just then Harry got down on one knee, in the middle of the busy New York City sidewalk. “Lou…”

“Oh my god, Harry, what? What are you doing?”

Harry pulled a ring from his pocket. Louis dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

“Lou?”

Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He smiled at Harry. “Great minds.”

“Well at least we finally got something right.” They laughed and cried and a crowd soon gathered around them, cheering and congratulating them.

It wasn’t what either of them had originally planned. It was spur of the moment, in the middle of a sidewalk, among strangers.

But it was Louis and it was Harry and to them it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> We meet again.
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this fic. Or as I like to call it "another installment of what goes on in my brain." It's a little nerve-wracking, putting your heart and soul and time and effort into something, but all the hits and comments and kudos make it all worth it - so thank you!! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
